


What's Right

by lil_1337



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo decide to make their relationship legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Right

"Any idea about where you'd like to go on vacation this year?" Smiling, Ryo carded his fingers through his lover's hair, brushing it back from his forehead. Snuggling closer to Ryo, Dee made a noncommittal sound, not wanting to interrupt his cruise on the good ship afterglow with conversation. "I was thinking about Massachusetts. It's beautiful in the fall with the leaves changing."

Dee opened his eyes lazily almost missing a flicker of something that was there then gone. "Massachusetts? We can go upstate and see leaves. The beach would be great. I'll even buy you a Speedo." He grinned lasciviously.

"Dee!" Ryo blushed, despite the fact he was far from virginal. "I'm not wearing a Speedo!" He slapped Dee lightly on the chest, which only made him grin wider and more wolfishly. Ryo shook his head, voice softening. "I was serious about our vacation."

"Do you really want to go to /Massachusetts/?"

"Yes I do." Ryo opened his mouth to say something else then shut it, breaking eye contact as he did so.

"Tell me why and not some bullshit about the leaves."

"I was thinking that we could get married." Ryo finished in a rush looking everywhere, but at Dee. "It seems like the right thing to do considering..." He trailed off, gesturing to indicate the far wall where Dee was in the process of combining his apartment with the one next door in anticipation of Ryo moving in with him.

"Is that what you want?" Dee couldn't fight the goofy grin that made him look like a mischievous schoolboy.

Ryo nodded, smiling back, happy and nervous. "I love you more than anyone and I want to spend my life with you."

"Okay." Getting out of bed, Dee circled it coming around to Ryo's side. In a grand gesture he knelt down on one knee and reached for Ryo's hand. "Ryo McClain, will you marry me?"

"Y.." Ryo swallowed, forcing out the single word in a husky voice. "Yes."


End file.
